marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Indominus (Earth-616)
Carter Sanchez AKA Indominus is the cloned member of Web Crawlers Data Name: Carter Sanchez Alias: The prodigal clone, the success Height: 5ft Weight: 123 lbs Identity: N/A Born: Unknown (Earth- 616) Birthday: N/A , Affiliations: Web Crawlers, Jackel (briefly) History Due to the failure of Arsen, The Jackel decided to try again with the cloning process but instead of using the DNA of The symbiotes, he used Captain Americas DNA to perfect the process. once created, he served the Jackel Until he joined the Web Crawlers, now as their Doctor and medical officer. Powers and Abilities: Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Carter had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Carter guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Carter gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by Carter is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. Indominus can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. *'Enhanced Speed:' Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Agility:' Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. *'Enhanced Balance:' People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Carter shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. *'Enhanced Healing Factor:' Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. Spider-Sense: *"My spider sense's are starting to tingle." Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. Organic Webs: '''Carter underwent a transformation that allowed his body to produce webs from his forearms and shoot them as he pleases. Carter had grown spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the organic fluid. The effectiveness and amount of organic webbing is depends on a person's health and nutrition. However, it is seen one time that at full power, the webbing had enough power to wrap and completely cover one of Iron Man's armors. The organic webbing takes a week to dissolve, instead of an hour. Kaine Parker, is also seen to have his ability. '''Spider Control: Similar to how Henry Pym's Ant-Man identity had him controlling and speaking to ants through his helmet, Carter has the power to communicate with spiders and control them. Spider-Camouflage: Carter, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. Genetic Immunity: Carter had gained the ability to immune to any genetic virus or disease due to the cloning to the process that created him in the first place. But it has been reaved that it is actual an indominate trait. Weaknesses * At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Anti-Venom: '''Due to Eddie Brock not being able to rid the poison that is the radiation in Carter's blood that give him his powers, whenever Carter got close to Anti-Venom, his spider powers would weaken. This probably goes for anyone who get close to Anti-Venom if Eddie tried the same thing. * '''Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. * Category:Earth-616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Clones Category:Webbing Category:Super Agility Category:Active Teams Category:Web Crawlers